Unbroken, Unspoken, Unseen
by Innusurri
Summary: She couldn't speak anymore, couldn't breathe, live... For she had gave it all up, just for him to survive...
1. Chapter Zero: Whisper Into A Cry

Unbroken, Unspoken, Unseen Chapter 0 

Whisper into a cry…

She watched him, her eyes soft. 'Inu-yasha…' She thought, smiling at him, his happiness. But there was something about him that wasn't right. She missed him. Though he could not see her, hear her, or even sense her… she was happy. She gave her life for him. She doubted anyone even knew she was still there.

Shippo ran out of the hut. She smiled at her son, adopted son. He ran to Kikyo, and hugged her. She nearly broke.

"At least he's happy." She said to the wind, knowing no one could hear her anymore. She left the group. It was chaos when she just disappeared…

-- Flash back –

"Inu-yasha!" She shouted, running towards him and skidding to her knees. She grabbed his hand. "Please don't go, please!" She said. He looked up at her.

"Kagome… I was never able to tell you, that I love you more then you can know. And that I'm sorry." He said, reaching up and touching her face. Tears built up in her eyes.

"Inu-yasha, you're going to make it!" She said, holding on tighter to his hand.

"No… I'm not. Here… the remaining jewel shards." He whispered, setting them on her hand. The jewel became complete when she placed the jewel shards on it, purifying it. Inu-yasha took his last breath.

"Sango… I can't do this!" She whispered, sobbing. Sango looked at her.

"Do what Kagome?" She asked, the tears in her eyes as well.

"I can't live without him Sango… I'm going to make a wish… is that all right?" She questioned.

"Kagome, of course, it's your jewel… we killed Naraku." She said. Kagome took a shaky breath.

"I wish I was dead… for if Inu-yasha is not here… then there is no reason for me to be alive anymore… because I love Inu-yasha… everything about him…" She said, clutching the jewel. "Please take my life and give it to him…" She whispered at the jewel. Sango was shocked.

"Kagome! No!" She whispered, grabbing Kagome's shoulder. Kagome started to disappear. "Kagome, please, take back the wish!" She shouted. Inu-yasha opened his eyes a moment later, when Kagome was no more. Sango fell to her knees and sobbed, Miroku beside her, comforting her, and for once, his hand never roamed.

-- End Flash back --

Kagome took a shaky breath, her spirit could feel nothing but pain now, for what she had lost. She roamed away from the group, past demons, past lands, until she ended up at a hot spring, one where her and Sango used to bathe. Where she had her first kiss…

Flashback

"Ahh, this feels so good." Kagome said, relaxing into the spring beside Sango. Sango smiled.

"Yes it does." She replied, sitting against the rocks. Kagome smiled.

"I wish we could do this everyday instead of once every couple days." Kagome said, sighing.

"Yeah." Sango replied.

"So Sango…" Kagome started, then stopped.

"Yes?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, ha, ha, ha." Kagome whistled.

"We have good times here." Sango said.

"Yeah we do." Kagome agreed, cleaning off. She sighed.

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango asked her, feeling concerned for her friend.

"I still haven't told Inu-yasha anything about my feelings for him… and I don't think he knows either…" Kagome whispered. Little did they know that Inu-yasha wasn't far away and that Miroku was spying on them.

"Come on lecher, get away from them." Inu-yasha said, grabbing Miroku and dragging him away. Miroku sighed.

"Sango is gorgeous." Miroku said, smiling wildly. Inu-yasha sighed softly.

"What is it Inu-yasha?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome has no idea how I feel about her." He mumbled.

"Tell her." Miroku egged on.

"I can't… I don't think I ever can. Unrequited love." He whispered. He heard Kagome and Sango laughing as they walked towards Inu-yasha and Miroku.

"Hey guys." Sango shouted, a big smile on her face, Kagome smiling the same way.

"Kagome…" Inu-yasha said when they got close enough to them to hear.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Can we go talk somewhere?" Inu-yasha questioned, looking at her softly, with a little worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Kagome said, walking back the way she and Sango came, Inu-yasha following.

"I wonder what that's all about…" Sango mumbled.

"He's going to confess his love." Miroku whispered in Sango's ear, very close behind her. She jumped forward and hit him with her boomerang. (A/I- Can't spell the name of her boomerang, ha, ha, ha.)

"Don't even do that lecher!" Sango shouted, angry and blushing. Miroku smiled and walked off, whistling to himself as he did so.

(A/I – There is gonna be some OOC-ness so don't read on if you don't want to!)

Kagome looked at Inu-yasha. "What did you want?" Kagome asked. He looked at her.

"Kagome… I have to tell you something?" He said. Kagome looked at him.

"What a coincidence, I have to tell you something too." Kagome said, eyes wide.

"You first." He said, looking into her eyes.

"No you can go first." She said.

"Okay…" He said, taking a deep breath and then looking down. "Kagome… I love you." He whispered.

"What was that?" She asked, not hearing him. He leaped towards her and wrapped his arms around her, a hand going to her hair and one going around her back, holding her tightly.

"I said I love you Kagome…" He whispered into her ear. Kagome blushed.

"Inu-yasha…. I love you too." She whispered to him, burying her face in his haori.

Inu-yasha smiled and picked up Kagome's face with a finger, making her look at his eyes. He leaned down, closing his eyes, where his nose was touching hers.

"Kagome… may I… kiss you?" He asked, voice irresistibly silken. Kagome couldn't speak, staring into his eyes, so she nodded and closed her eyes, waiting. Inu-yasha leaned down and kissed her softly. He pulled back.

"Kagome, I've waited a long time to tell you that I love you." He said, hugging her to him again. Kagome blushed deeper and smiled.

"Me too." She said.

End Flashback

Kagome sighed and sat down, not being able to feel it, but knowing she was doing so. She just couldn't move on…

She sat there for awhile, suddenly hearing footsteps. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'I don't have to leave.' She put her head on her knees and heard the footsteps stop just behind her.

"Kagome?" Someone asked. The voice sounded familiar… 'But wait! No one can see me!' She thought to herself. She turned back, and there stood……

Sorry I got to end it here, I'm getting a cramp in my wrist. Damn writers' block!

Later

Jaime


	2. Chapter One: All That I've Got

Unbroken, Unspoken, Unseen

Disclaimer: Sad to say, I DO NOT own it. -sobs- Sucks to be me, don't it? VOTRE MAMAN!

Last time:

Kagome sighed and sat down, not being able to feel it, but knowing she was doing so. She just couldn't move on…

She sat there for awhile, suddenly hearing footsteps. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'I don't have to leave.' She put her head on her knees and heard the footsteps stop just behind her.

"Kagome?" Someone asked. The voice sounded familiar…

'But wait! No one can see me!' She thought to herself. She turned back, and there stood……

This time:

'Nobody? What the hell?' She thought to herself. She turned around and looked at the rocks that were lining the bottom of the hot spring. It was her imagination again, wasn't it?

She sighed softly, and looked up to the sky. She held her hand in front of her face, and for a second, with the steam and the sunlight reflecting off the water, she saw her hand. She blinked for a moment. "I used to be solid... before I sacrificed myself. Haha... I don't know why I felt the need to do it, but I did." A sob escaped her. "Why can't I keep myself together? I'm not real anymore! No one can feel me, hear me, or see me!" She screamed to the air. She felt... alone.

"Ha..." She sobbed to herself. "It's like I never existed. Kikyo now has a full soul, like she did back then, Inu-yasha is... happier with her then he ever would be with me, and Shippo..." She sobbed again, "It seems like he's finally got a family." She wiped at her face, her hand coming in contact with the wet air. To anyone else, it would look like there was a faint amount of rain there.

"So I'm going crazy as a spirit. Real nice." She mumbled to herself. "And now I'm talking to myself. Haha! I am going crazy... I hear people call my name, I talk to myself, and I feel alone... Hm." She kept speaking to herself. She looked up, looking into silver eyes.

"What? Who are you?" She asked. The thing didn't seem to see her, just walked past her. It was probably sniffing the air.

She sighed, before she walked into the water. The water rippled as she stood on it. For some reason, she felt like, dancing. So she did that, graceful as ever, as she twirled in a circle, like a ballerina, moving her arms into the air as she leaned back, before she moved her hands, keeping her balance perfectly as she did a spin, lasting 32 lengths. She smiled to herself. "Even in death... I have not lost that." She whispered. Her voice carried into the air, and strolled around the wind. Giving people the illusion that someone was with them. Everyone who heard her voice, looked up, wondering who had spoken. Shippo had looked up, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Mama!" He shouted. Kikyo looked over to him.

"Yes Shippo?" She asked, smiling as kindly as Kagome had, her eyes soft.

"I heard... Kagome..." He whispered. Kikyo looked at Shippo for a moment, smiling as she picked him up.

"You must be hearing things." She stated. "No more sugar until we find Kagome." She mumbled, hugging Shippo to her chest. Shippo didn't like Kikyo a lot, but she now had Kagome's soul. And she was so much like his mama. He sobbed into Kikyo's bosom.

"There, there.." She whispered, singing to Shippo softly, while he started to sleep, the last thing he whispered was, "Mama..."

Kagome sat on top of the water. She started humming before she actually started singing.

"So deep, that it didn't even bleedin' catch me, off guard. Red-handed now, I'm far from lonely. Asleep I still see you lying next to me. So deep, that it didn't even bleedin' catch me, I.. I... I need, something else. Would someone please just give me? Hit me, knock me out and let me go back to sleep. I can laugh all I want, inside I am still empty. So deep, that it didn't even bleedin' catch me, I... I... I'll be just fine... pretending I'm not... I'm far from lonely, and it's all that I've got." In truth, she was lonely. Lonelier then anyone could be. She sighed as she stopped singing for a moment, before she looked up into the sky.

"I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not. I'm far from lonely, and it's all that I've got. I guess, I remember every glance you shot me. Unharmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat." She whispered. She had no body heat, for she simply was spirit. "I used to work so hard, I stopped your heart from beating.. So deep, that I didn't even scream fuck me..." She looked away from the sky before gazing into the woods.

"I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not. I'm far from lonely, and it's all that I've got. I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not... I'm far from lonely, and it's all that I've got." She whispered, choking on the last word.

"Oh Inu-yasha..." She whispered, pulling her knees to her chest. "Why did you have to die? If I wouldn't have sacrificed myself, we could be together. If you wouldn't have tried to protect me, you wouldn't have died, and, and... I would be able to be with you..." She whispered, sobbing quite loudly. She stood and started walking away, skimming the top of the water as she crossed with her fingertips, only for it to pass right through.

"Kagome?" She heard again. She turned, and through the steam she saw a demon with purple stripes across his cheeks, and a moon on his forehead.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. "You can see me?"

"I think everyone can see you Kagome. You're alive, aren't you?" He asked, his eyes rolling.

"I'm dead, Sesshomaru." She stated. This confused him to no ends.

"You are dead?" He questioned, once more, as he rubbed his hair back.

"I died because in the final battle with Naraku... Inu-yasha got hurt and died. I had to save him.. so.. I made a wish... and now here we are. And here we will stay."

He looked at her, surprised at her speech, yet nothing showed on his face. He watched her, she was like... a soft silver color. No one could see her? She was dead? This just did not make sense. Why would she give her life up for Inu-yasha? It did not make sense.

"Why would you give your life up for him? It just doesn't make sense, Kagome." He stated, eyebrows scrunched together. She looked at him, her spirit seemed to reflect her emotions. First the color was a light silver, then a dark blue, and finally a jaded green.

"I loved him, Sesshomaru. Would you not give your life for the one you love?" She looked at him, from across the water, where she had stood.

"That... is a good question. Though I love no being, I would say, that is, indeed a very good question."

"Why am I asking you these things? We are enemies, are we not? Even in death." She stared at him.

"That is true."

"It doesn't have to be, you know. We could just forget everything. You've only tried to kill me... five times. I do believe." She smiled, and her spirit turned back to the silver color it was.

"That... is true."

Alright, my ankles hurt and I'm tired, but here is your UPDATE!!!!

Wahahahahah!

Jamster


	3. Chapter Two Helping The Enemy

Unbroken, Unspoken, Unseen

Unbroken, Unspoken, Unseen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in this story! –cries loudly- I put the disclaimer! Rawr!

Last Time:

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. "You can see me?"

"I think everyone can see you Kagome. You're alive, aren't you?" He asked, his eyes rolling.

"I'm dead, Sesshomaru." She stated. This confused him to no ends.

"You are dead?" He questioned, once more, as he rubbed his hair back.

"I died because in the final battle with Naraku... Inu-yasha got hurt and died. I had to save him.. so.. I made a wish... and now here we are. And here we will stay."

He looked at her, surprised at her speech, yet nothing showed on his face. He watched her, she was like... a soft silver color. No one could see her? She was dead? This just did not make sense. Why would she give her life up for Inu-yasha? It did not make sense.

"Why would you give your life up for him? It just doesn't make sense, Kagome." He stated, eyebrows scrunched together. She looked at him, her spirit seemed to reflect her emotions. First the color was a light silver, then a dark blue, and finally a jaded green.

"I loved him, Sesshomaru. Would you not give your life for the one you love?" She looked at him, from across the water, where she had stood.

"That... is a good question. Though I love no being, I would say, that is, indeed a very good question."

"Why am I asking you these things? We are enemies, are we not? Even in death." She stared at him.

"That is true."

"It doesn't have to be, you know. We could just forget everything. You've only tried to kill me... five times. I do believe." She smiled, and her spirit turned back to the silver color it was.

This Time:

Chapter 2

Helping The Enemy

Kagome hummed to herself as she walked along the side of the river. She sang softly, her lips barely moving as she sang the lullaby. She sighed. "It's all I can do now." She whispered. "Wander around." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in her direction. She sighed again and looked at him. "What are you still doing here? You're going to seem crazy for talking to nothing. I'm not really here. I'm only a spirit after all."

"That is true, but you have much to say for being dead. I can keep you company." He stated. "And I have a use for you." He murmured.

"What's that?" She asked, curiosity piqued. He looked at her face for a moment, well what was her face and then diverted his gaze for a moment. He looked at her again.

"I believe someone in my castle is trying to kill me. I cannot go around killing everyone, you understand; so it would be of much use to me, for you; a spirit, to help." He watched her spirit shift colors. Her spirit color shifted from a light blue to bright orange then fire red. "Will you?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes." She said. "Let me say goodbye to Shippo for a bit…" She whispered. "I overheard Kikyo telling Shippo that I was lost…" She looked at the clear sky. "I don't think Miroku told them the truth. That I sacrificed myself to help Inu-Yasha. And I don't think he ever will…" She sighed softly. "Give me a moment, alright?" She questioned as she began walking towards the village. Anyone she passed looked around, mumbling something about goose bumps.

"Shippo…" She whispered when she got near him. She saw him stir. "Shippo, I love you with everything I am. When Sango wakes up, and when you wake up, you'll both think you had dreams… but I… I was really here. If I can fix myself I will return once more… Tell Kikyo I said Congratulations, it's a girl. Tell Inu-Yasha… that I'm giving up on everything I thought we could be. He would never feel as I do… so please Shippo… if you think this is a dream, tell anyone. I love you all very much. Thank Miroku for me… alright? Sleep well…" She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Kagome then left, and a few minutes later, Shippo woke. He looked around. "Kagome?" He asked, his voice shaky. His eyes began to water. "Kagome, are you dead?" He whispered louder. "Kagome! Are you still here?" When he felt the wind brush his forehead, like Kagome used to, he smiled but he couldn't refrain the tears. "Mommy, I'll never give up hope… please return to me soon!"

Kagome smiled down the hill and to the hut. Then she walked away. She would return. She would find someway to get her back to the world of the living. She just would. And as she walked back to the river, back to Sesshomaru, the only words she uttered were, "Alright… I'm ready. Lets' go." And they soon departed.

Alright, this is short, but I need to sleep. Read and review if you will.

Thanks

Jaime


	4. Chapter Three: Losing Grip

Unbroken, Unspoken, Unseen

Disclaimer: -presses back against wall- I'll never say it! –pitchforks and torches appear- FINE! I own nothing!

Last Time:

"Shippo…" She whispered when she got near him. She saw him stir. "Shippo, I love you with everything I am. When Sango wakes up, and when you wake up, you'll both think you had dreams… but I… I was really here. If I can fix myself I will return once more… Tell Kikyo I said Congratulations, it's a girl. Tell InuYasha… that I'm giving up on everything I thought we could be. He would never feel as I do… so please Shippo… if you think this is a dream, tell anyone. I love you all very much. Thank Miroku for me… alright? Sleep well…" She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Kagome then left, and a few minutes later, Shippo woke. He looked around. "Kagome?" He asked, his voice shaky. His eyes began to water. "Kagome, are you dead?" He whispered louder. "Kagome! Are you still here?" When he felt the wind brush his forehead, like Kagome used to, he smiled but he couldn't refrain the tears. "Mommy, I'll never give up hope… please return to me soon!"

Kagome smiled down the hill and to the hut. Then she walked away. She would return. She would find some way to get her back to the world of the living. She just would. And as she walked back to the river, back to Sesshomaru, the only words she uttered were, "Alright… I'm ready. Lets' go." And they soon departed.

This Time:

Chapter Four

Losing Grip

Kagome sighed softly, the shifts in her color noticeable only to Sesshomaru, who watched at the color of her spirit changed to a light purple before shifting back to silver. "What bothers you Kagome?"

"Nothing, I just want to live again. InuYasha is happy with Kikyo, but I want to be able to hold my son once more."

His eyebrows furrowed at this. "I thought you were untainted." Her spirit blazed red.

"I am! Shippo is my _adopted_ son." She stressed. "I just miss waking up to him every morning, gripping my arm tightly and bouncing up and down on a daily basis, asking for candy as we hunted for shards… the good times." She murmured as her spirit changed to green.

"What is candy?"

"Oh! It's like… sugar."

"Sounds unappealing."

"It's very delicious actually. Man I want to have a sucker! This is so frustrating!"

"Kagome, have you uncovered any information yet?"

"Oh… yeah. Some man named Kei met up with a woman named Aki, about you. They were saying you were unfit to rule for not having a mate. They said you couldn't live forever, and you were not invincible. Aki asked Kei when you were going to produce an heir. He said he didn't know, but if you died they didn't know who the Western Lands would go to. Kei said he would meet up with Fujimoro later and discuss the plot, so naturally I followed him. He is the one you need to get rid of, Sesshomaru. As well as Aki."

"Hn." And he left the room, leaving the spirit known as Kagome in her thoughts.

"Woke up today, thinking of you. Another night that I made my way through. So many dreams, still left in my mind, but they will never come true. I press rewind and remember when, I close my eyes and I'm with you again. But in the end I can still feel the pain, every time I hear your name…" If she could cry, she would be. How foolish she was, to give herself up for a man she loved. But it was the right thing to do. She felt it in her heart. "I only wish I could live again." She whispered.

"It shall be done." She heard from behind her. She whirled around and faced a man who towered over her. She could tell he wasn't alive, and she looked into his eyes, well eye sockets. "You are the purest soul to walk the world. I am here to tell you how you will live again. Lady Kagome, the priestess Kikyo before you, was not the first of your line. A priestess before Kikyo, named Kaori, gave me this to give to you. It will become a part of you." He handed her the vial, which held silver liquid. "It is the blood of a great faerie, and will grant you one wish." His hand touched the top of Kagome's head. "Your mission is not yet over young one." And he vanished.

Kagome stared at the vial, unsure of what to do. She bit her lower lip, changing to pink as she decided. She drank the liquid. "I wish to live again." She whispered.

It was painful. She felt her body burning, as though fire had encased her. She screamed in agony as heat drove her to the ground. Pain. So much pain. She lay on the ground for a long while, and soon enough the pain subsided. She looked down at her hand. It was glowing, but the glow was fading. She gasped. Her skin was peach again. She jumped up and down. She was so happy. "Thank you Kaori!" She squealed. The door to the study opened, and Sesshomaru walked back in.

Needless to say, he was speechless. "How?"

"The priestess before Kikyo sent a giant to give me a vial of liquid and he said I could have one wish… then he said my mission was not yet over… Wait. I thought when I had completed the jewel I would be done? It seems not. I wonder what will happen next?"

Sesshomaru had no words, as he looked at her. She was alive again. Her aura was changing colors slowly, and she was glowing. GLOWING. "Kagome."

"Hm?"

"You are aware your skin glows?"

"Oh, yeah. I hope it fades."

"You look as though an angel has left it's mark on you."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Sesshomaru you are SO weird."

Well I hope that makes things better. Sorry for the delay. You know how busy life gets though… A special thanks to

Jeweled Fairy—You made me want to write again. 3 Thank you so much. And the next chapter will begin to plot out Kagome's destiny.

DUN DUN DUN!

Ja

Jaime


	5. Chapter Four: Destiny

Unbroken, Unspoken, Unseen

Disclaimer: -whistles innocently while lawyers stare- What? I own it. –legal papers pop out- Uh.. –groans- Fine, I don't own it…. –whispers- Yet… -lawyers glare-

A/N- Again, a big thanks goes to…

Jeweled Fairy

She left me inspired! And it made me so happy! I have never received such a great, amazing review. This is dedicated to her!

Last Time:

"The priestess before Kikyo sent a giant to give me a vial of liquid and he said I could have one wish… then he said my mission was not yet over… Wait. I thought when I had completed the jewel I would be done? It seems not. I wonder what will happen next?"

Sesshomaru had no words, as he looked at her. She was alive again. Her aura was changing colors slowly, and she was glowing. GLOWING. "Kagome."

"Hm?"

"You are aware your skin glows?"

"Oh, yeah. I hope it fades."

"You look as though an angel has left its mark on you."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Sesshomaru you are SO weird."

This Time:

Chapter Four

Destiny

Kagome hummed happily, smiling as she walked beside Sesshomaru down the hallway of his castle. They were leaving. Whispers were heard around them, but Kagome ignored them, looking up at Sesshomaru with a happy smile.

"A human!"

"There hasn't been a human since Rin!"

Kagome frowned at that. "What happened to Rin?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, instead choosing to continue down the hall at a faster speed. 'Rin…' He thought, a sigh almost escaping his lips. Almost. Rin was dead. He would never tell her that. Rin had fallen ill during the winter, and she had fell asleep, never to reawaken. He regretted not telling her he loved her. She was his child, his pride and joy in a way. She brightened up his grim, dark world.

And she was gone.

Tensaiga didn't work twice.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, earning a few gasps from the servants that watched them from narrow corridors and hidden groves. Sesshomaru looked back at her. His eyes commanded her silence. Kagome glared at him defiantly. "What happened to Rin?" She snapped out. "I loved her! You left her with me for two weeks! I grew attached. Where is Rin?"

"Rin is dead." He replied coldly. Kagome gasped, and bit her lower lip when it began to tremble.

Rin had been so full of life. So innocent, so happy, so cute. Kagome felt the first tear fall.

_Flashback-_

"_Kagome-neechan!" Rin shouted out, running after Kagome as the commenced in a game of tag. Kagome laughed merrily, the grass brushing her bare legs. Rin laughed with her._

"_Boo!" Shippo said, popping up in front of Kagome. She jumped back and fell on her rear. She laughed loudly, sounding like bells on the wind. "Sorry!" Shippo said, as he tagged her. "But you're it!" _

"_You got me, Shippo!" Kagome said, as she stood and started chasing the two children. They were crafty, and they worked well together. Kagome stopped and placed her hands on her knees, breathing heavy. "Should we rest?"_

"_Sure!" Rin chirped happily. "But you're still it when we play again!"_

"_Of course Rin!" Kagome said, leaning down to hug the little girl._

"_Rin." They all turned to look towards the voice. Sesshomaru stood tall against a tree, looking at them. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru!" She shouted out, as she ran straight to him. She collided with his leg and wrapped her arms around them tightly. Sesshomaru placed a hand on top of her head. "Kagome-neechan is so much fun! She knows so many games, and she cooks really well!"_

"_We are leaving now, Rin."_

_She looked crestfallen. "Oh." She mumbled, before turning and running back to Kagome. "I'll see you again, right Kagome-neechan?" _

"_Of course, Rin. I had fun." She said. Rin launched herself at Kagome and hugged her fiercely._

"_I love you Kagome-neechan."_

_Kagome's smile lit her whole face, taking the breath away from Miroku and InuYasha who watched the exchange. "I love you as well Rin. Come visit me again, okay?"_

_Rin beamed happily. "Bye, Kagome-neechan!"_

_Kagome waved until she was out of site. _

_End Flashback_

"How?" She managed to choke out. Her throat felt tight and she felt hot. "She was so young." Kagome whispered.

"She died in the winter."

"How?"

"She fell ill. Stop your tears. It is weakness."

Kagome grew angry at his words. "How DARE you!" She shouted, as she stomped closer to him. He turned around and stopped walking, watching her advance. "Did you even cry over her? Did you tell her you loved her? Oh, are you even capable of love? Tell me, great Lord Sesshomaru," She snapped out, anger driving her. "Did you even care? Did you try to, I don't know, HELP her? Did you keep her warm? Maybe if you would have taken better care of her, she wouldn't have DIED!" She screamed into his face. The tears flowed heavily over her cheeks, anger making her control snap in half.

Sesshomaru growled, and wrapped his hand around Kagome's neck, lifting her from the ground. "Listen to me, Miko." Kagome glared defiantly at him. "I took excellent care of my ward, and you are questioning my honor. If you were not useful, I would kill you." His anger flew through his veins faster than his blood. His eyes began to bleed red. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"So, now you suddenly have a heart?" She laughed around his hand, while his grip became tighter. "You are foolish. You needed help and you didn't ask for it. Rin would still be alive if I had been here."

Sesshomaru paused, and looked at her before he dropped her. She fell to the ground and grunted when her bottom smacked the concrete. "I could not find you. My half-brother said you had died."

Kagome paused, her eyes widening at his words. Shock was all over her face. She scrambled to her feet as he began to walk again. "I'm sorry." She said, after what seemed an eternity of silence.

"Do not apologize. Life happens, and we continue on. The world would not stop for one child's death."

Kagome's skin began to glow red. She was angry. "Did you even love her?" She questioned. "Because I know she loved you." This gave him pause, and she stopped behind him when he stopped walking. He didn't say anything for a long time.

"That is not your concern, but I will tell you. Rin was my child."

"I can't believe she is gone. It is not fair."

"The world is not fair."

They walked again, out of the castle, and left the grounds. Kagome sighed silently, as she finally sunk into the cool river water. "Do you ever wish that she was me? Ever close your eyes and think about what could have been? Could have been? I find it hard to breathe. When I sleep at night you haunt me inside my dreams, inside my dreams…"

_Flashback-_

"_Kagome… wait."_

"_No, InuYasha. I understand. You love Kikyo. I won't ever..." She stopped herself, looking at him angrily. "I'm not Kikyo, so I know you will never love me like you love her. We should have never kissed."_

_InuYasha's ears flattened on his head. "I'm sorry, Kagome. Kikyo… she is everything to me."_

"_I know, InuYasha. Don't apologize to me. I know how you feel. I've known for a long time. I was just lying to myself, thinking we could have had it all."_

_End Flashback_

Kagome sighed lightly, closing her eyes. "Look at me, in my eyes, and tell me that feel nothing inside. Cause I can't wash you off my skin, but I can't see you ever again. So I'll forget I love you, don't want you anymore. I'll keep on lying to myself 'cause we could have had it all. And you should keep pretending that I'm only just a friend. Can you look me in the eyes, and say it was worth it in the end?" she sighed, her voice carrying over the silence of the forest, to the camp they had set up. Sesshomaru tipped his head and listened.

"Hn." Noise began to sound, and Sesshomaru stood. Youkai were approaching, very fast. He had to get Kagome out of here.

"Look at me, tell me lies. Tell me that you feel nothing inside."

"Miko." Kagome screeched, her voice halting. Sesshomaru stood over the river, looking down at her. "Cease that noise."

"What noise?"

"Your voice."

"Sesshomaru!" She snapped out, her anger rising. She forgot she was naked in a river and stood up, glaring at him. "My voice is just fine, thank you very much!"

"Get dressed, we must leave. Unless you prefer to be nude?"

Kagome screeched, her face turning bright red. "Sesshomaru, you JERK!"

"Get dressed. There is danger coming. We must leave." Finally, something in Kagome's brain clicked into place, and she climbed from the river, drying with haste and dressing. She had stopped wearing her school uniform to the feudal era after she had graduated, and now she wore a pair of jean shorts and a blue tank top. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her bow and arrows. Sesshomaru eyed her, having seen how fast she dried and clothed. "Come." He said, grabbing her forearm. He yanked her against him. The youki cloud formed under them and they shot into the air and took off. Kagome pulled an arrow out, notching it, and released.

"Get the Shikon Miko!" someone screamed out. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed.

"The Shikon No Tama is GONE!" She yelled out.

"It is not."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru questioningly. "What?"

"You are the Shikon. Your body glows with its power. You did not know?"

"That can't be, I made a wish! It was selfless!"

"That was not a selfless wish, Kagome. But you are now the Shikon. You are no longer human, but you are not youkai either. We must disappear." Sesshomaru said, as he turned into a ball of light and flew across the sky. When they touched down outside a cave, Kagome fell to her knees. She was dizzy.

"The Shikon bonded to your blood. The faerie liquid that you drank, turned you immortal." Kagome looked up, to see a woman with long black hair, and gentle brown eyes. She was beautiful and Kagome stilled. "I am Kaori."

"How?" Kagome asked, her voice quivering.

"You are still needed Kagome. You must save the world, once again. Sesshomaru will be the one to accompany on your journey. You must not see Kikyo, or InuYasha, or any of your friends. The journey must begin now. You must go to the north. There is a priestess, should I say, a dark miko there, who is corrupting the innocent of her village by feeding them the body parts of the dead."

"That's sick."

"It is, Kagome. You must help them. It is steadily turning into a plague, and I fear if it spreads any farther then it has now, many humans will die, and youkai will reign supreme. There is a precipice that we are balancing on, and should this spread, the youkai will consume the world."

"That can't be possible. There are no youkai in my time."

"The future can change in a matter of minutes, Kagome. You must stop this."

She sighed in defeat, tears welling in her eyes. "What if I can't?"

"You will. I believe in you. You are the purest creature to walk the earth. No one has reached your age and been this pure. You must travel there. Make haste, my incarnate. It is your duty."

"Don't I ever get a break?"

"Your break was death."

Kagome groaned. "Great." And Kaori was gone.

"It is amusing watching you talk to yourself." Sesshomaru said, his eyes flashing for a moment before his mask slipped back onto place.

"Come on." Kagome said, glaring at him as she stood, and walked towards the entrance. "We have a world to save." At his raised brow, Kagome groaned and rubbed her face. "Kaori is who I was talking to. She said I am immortal, and you have to help me save the world."

"Why not InuYasha?"

"I don't know!" Kagome snapped. "But she pretty much told me it has to be you."

"I will not."

Kagome rubbed her face with a hand before running it through her hair. "Listen, Mr. Arrogant. You have no choice!" As if emphasizing her worlds, a thread appeared between them, before it wrapped around their necks. Necklaces appeared, with symbols of the moon.

A voice sounded in their minds, and made them look at each other.

"_You are now bound with these necklaces. You can only go twenty feet from the other before it will drag you back."_

Kagome was annoyed, and Sesshomaru… well his face was blank but his eyebrow twitched in irritation. "If I must, let us go." He snapped out. He never lost his cool, and he was never ordered around. After this was over, he was going to kill Kagome.

'Humans always make my life more complicated.' He thought, as he and Kagome set off on their journey.

_Well, did you like it?_

_I sure hope._

_Press the button, 'cause it makes my heart warm. 3 _

_Jaime_


End file.
